Changes, 3rd in the Heartbroken series
by mereditholiver
Summary: The 3rd installment in the Heartbroken series. Rocky gets hurt and Jason and Kimberly are kidnapped by Divatox. What happens after graduation?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

SUMMARY: This the next installment of the heartbroken series. In the previous stories we've seen Meredith lose Jason to the Peace Conference, start dating Rocky only to lose him to a spell by Rita and Zedd. Jason returns as the gold ranger causing Rocky to break up with Meredith because he believes Meredith and Jason belong together. Meredith realizes she's going to wait for Rocky and ends her relationship with Jason. Meredith and Rocky get back together and prepare for graduation.

This installment is going to focus on the events of turbo. I didn't watch it after Rocky left, so if I get things wrong, it is my universe. I can do what I want. Jason does return and he and Kimberly go diving and get captured. Kimberly has given up her zeo crystal to Katherine so she can concentrate on gymnastics and the upcoming Pan-Globals, but she's still with Tommy.

It was heartbreaking to hear. The Little Angels Haven was in danger of closing. We had done several fund raisers, but knew the only way we could truly save the center was to win the upcoming karate competition. Tommy, Adam and Rocky were going to compete in it and they had been practicing a lot. Rocky and I usually met after practice and I could tell he was really worn out after practices.

I was waiting for my brother and Rocky to finish so we could grab dinner one evening when I decided to read the letter I had received from Jason that morning.

"_Dear Meri,_

_I hope you are doing well. I know we talked just last week, but I wanted to make sure you and Rocky were still doing well and that Tommy was handling Kimberly's departure from the team OK. At least she isn't out of his life and practicing in Florida. It must be hard for him to get used to fighting with another Pink Ranger. I'm enjoying life here in Phoenix. Mom and dad are settling in nicely and I hope this minor health setback for mom will allow me to return to Angel Grove in time for our first semester in college._

_Now, about you moving with Rocky to Stone Canyon. I think you should. If you love him, you should move with him. It will be closer to USC and I know you still want to go there for med school._

_Well, you know I suck at writing so I'll talk to you later. I'm hoping I can convince Kimmy to come with me diving in the next few weeks. I'll call you when I get into town._

_Take care! _

_You're loving Rex_

_Jason"_

I smiled at Jason's thoughtfulness and put the letter in the envelope. Rocky and Tommy approached me and Rocky said they were going to practice some more. Tommy shrugged his shoulders and headed back into the ring behind Rocky.

"Look man," Adam said, "Maybe we're trying too hard." "I don't think we're trying hard enough," Rocky said before taking off with a jump kick. He put too much kick in it and landed on his back on the mats outside the ring. I jumped up and ran to my boyfriend, worried beyond belief at what happened to him.

"Oh, my back. I'm so stupid," he said.

"Just stay still Rocky, please," I said. I looked at Tommy, who placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Babe, oh, I'm so sorry. Oh," he said to me. I kissed his forehead and told him to stay still. The ambulance arrived just as Katherine and Tanya came with the kids from the center. Justin, who thought of Rocky as a big brother, broke away from Katherine and Tanya and rushed to Rocky. Adam caught him and assured him the Rocky would be fine. Without asking permission, I held Rocky's hand as they wheeled him out the door and rode with him in the ambulance.

"Mer, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why are you apologizing? You got hurt. It was an accident. It happens," I reminded him. I knew he was distressed and held his hand the whole time. When they wheeled him into the Emergency Room, I was forced to wait outside. They weren't going to let me in, but Rocky insisted that I be let back in as soon as I was allowed. The nurse told me after they examined him they would let me back. I nodded and went to the phone to call Rocky's mom.

"Hola, Ana. I'm at the ER with Rocky. He fell during practice and hurt his back. I don't think it's too serious, but they are checking him out. We just got here so I don't know anything more than that. They said I could go back when they were finished with the exam. Rocky insisted. Plus, I think they know mom," I told her.

She told me she would be there shortly and to comfort her son. She knew I would be there for Rocky. She was secretly relieved when Rocky and I got back together. She saw something in our relationship that reminded her of her own with Rocky's dad.

I sat back down and waited. Twenty minutes later, Tommy and Adam arrived to wait with me. Tommy hugged me and asked if I had news.

"Nothing yet. They should be letting me back soon and Rocky's mom should be arriving. I think she had to arrange for childcare. She said something about calling Katherine and Tanya," I said.

Just then Analiese DeSantos entered the ER and rushed toward me. She wrapped me in a hug and nodded at Adam and Tommy. "Have you seen him," she asked me.

I shook my head. "Well, we're going to fix that," she said.

"I'm Dr. DeSantos and this is Meredith Oliver, Dr. Oliver's daughter. We would like to see Rocky, please," she said to the admittance nurse. Recognizing the names of Rocky's mom and mine, she pointed to the door and pushed the button to allow us entrance. Ana could have used her badge to get in, but she thought that might be overkill.

We were met at the door by the charge nurse who directed us to Rocky's bay. Upon entering the room I gasped. Rocky was wearing a hard cervical collar and he was staring at the ceiling. He looked small with all the equipment around him. "¿Mi hijo. Por qué espantó usted a esta chica pobre como esto?"

(My son. Why did you scare this poor girl like this?)

"Perdón, la mamá. Yo nunca signifiqué para espantar Meredith ni usted."

(Sorry mama. I never meant to scare Meredith or you.)

"I'm sure that Meredith will forgive you. Are you hurting, son," she asked him.

"A bit in my back. They gave some medicine when I came in. I haven't heard what they found out," he said.

"Why don't I go and see what I can find out? I'll leave you and Meri alone," she said.

I moved closer to Rocky's bed and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it. "I really am sorry, babe. I don't know what happened," he said.

"Sshh. It's fine. You're going to be OK and everything is going to be fine," I said.

I leaned over the bed and kissed him. A relieved smile came across his face. "Well, at least you can still do that," he said, smiling. I lowered the bed rail and sat down on the bed so he could see me without straining and I didn't have to lean over.

His mom returned with the doctor and I stood up from my position on the bed, but wouldn't let go of Rocky's hand. He had mine in a vice grip.

"Rocky's going to be fine. He broke one of the lower vertebrae in his back and tore some ligaments in his cervical spine. I want to keep him in the hard collar for a week and keep him here in the hospital during that time. After that, he'll be able to do limited exercise and start physical therapy. You should be able to return to your martial arts in about six weeks. You can start slow with some easy katas in about three weeks. I don't want you doing anything until cleared by the doctor. I know you are a talented martial artist and if we rush your healing process, you might never be able to do it again. We'll get you upstairs to a room and then you can have the rest of your friends visit you. You will be using a walker when you go home after we let you go from the hospital, so you might need some assistance at home. I'm certain that won't be a problem," the doctor said.

Rocky's mom shook her head. "I don't think so, Steve. Meredith will help me take care of my boy," she said, smiling at me. I was embarrassed.

"Well, Meredith, you must be the wonderful girlfriend that Rocky was talking about and that I'm certain Ana has mentioned. You go to school with my daughter, Katherine," he said.

"Oh, yes. Katherine's become a very good friend of mine. I'm sorry I didn't put it together," I said.

"Understandable. Young love. I remember what it was like. All right, Rocky, we're going to move you upstairs. Let the nurses know if you have any pain so they can stay on top of it. Don't want you to be in pain during this time. Meredith it was nice meeting you. Sorry it had to be this way," he said before exiting the room.

"I'm going to go call Rocky's dad and let Adam and Tommy know they can visit when he gets moved upstairs. You stay with Rocky. I'm sure he'll listen to you more than he will his own mother," she said before kissing him on the forehead and whispering, "No permita que esta chica huya. Le adora y sucedo quererla tanto."

(Don't let this girl get away. She loves you very much and I happen to like her.)

"No preocupe, la mamá. La adoro y no planeo a la permitir va."

(Don't' worry, mama. I love her and have no intention of letting her go.)

"Smart boy," she said before leaving the room.

*** How was that? What does this mean for Meredith as a ranger. With Rocky hurt, what's going to happen?*** -mereditholiver


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith and the way I've twisted this plot. Enjoy!

"You know I really hate it when you two do that. I'm still learning my Spanish," I said. I had decided to learn to speak Spanish after Rocky and I got back together because I wanted to be able to fit in with his family. I figured if I spoke Spanish with them, they would find another reason to like me. Rocky was touched. His grandmother rarely spoke English to anyone in the family and was very pleased that I was trying to learn the language, so she spoke English to me while I have been learning Spanish. I was fitting in with Rocky's family very well.

"Well, now you know how I feel when you and Tommy start speaking Italian with your mom. Then there's the French with Kim's mom. We're a walking UN in this group," he said.

I laughed. Tommy and I had learned Italian from our maternal grandmother. She never spoke English a day in her life, so Tommy and I had learned to speak it when we were babies. We also had some Native American phrases from our biological family we had found recently. Kim's mom was born in France and, after marrying a Frenchman, returned to France. Kim and her conversed in French constantly. Tommy was trying to pick up on the language. Kim didn't care if he learned the language or not. The fact that he was trying spoke volumes of his feelings for her.

"I'm sorry. I can teach you Italian if you would like," I said. Rocky closed his eyes. "No way. I might get some tutoring from Tommy and accidentally call your mother a bitch or something. That wouldn't work," he said. I laughed because that sounded exactly like something Tommy would do on purpose.

The nurses came in to transport Rocky to his room. I walked behind them, carrying his clothes. Rocky's mom met us by the elevator. "I sent the guys to go and eat. I told them they could see him when they got settled. Rocky's dad is home, so Tommy and Adam are going to pick up Katherine and Tanya. I can't thank them enough for helping me. Rocky's grandfather is recovering from heart surgery and his dad was helping his mom today since I was off from the hospital. And here I am on my day off. My oldest is going to give me gray hair before my time," she said, laughing.

We followed the staff off the elevator and watched as the positioned Rocky in his bed, as comfortably as possible.

"Well, son, I'll head home to your brother and sisters. I think Meredith wants to stay with you. Meri, you call if you want to go home or your parents have a problem. I don't think Jane will mind, but if she does, call and Rocky's dad or I will sit with him," she said and kissed her son on the forehead. "I love you, Rocky."

"I love you, too, mom. Meredith will stay with me," he said.

I nodded. "I won't be a problem. I think mom's actually on call tonight so she'll probably peek in and check on Rocky at some point," I said.

"Well, I'll see you two in the morning," she said. She hugged me and walked out of the room.

I sat back down on the bed next to Rocky. He grabbed my hand. "I won't be able to help out for the competition," he said."At least you're going to be fine. I think we can find someone else to help. Jason's coming for a visit to watch, maybe Tommy can ask him to help out," I said.

"That's a great idea," he said.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want me to bring you anything," I asked.

"I'm sure they'll bring me something soon. I would love an orange juice, if you can find one," he said.

"I will. I'll also let the nurse know you need some more pain medicine. You're grimacing and trying to hide it," I said. He grinned and I headed out the door. I poked my head back in, "Hey, I love you." "I love you, too, babe," he said.

I went to the cafeteria and got the drinks and was headed back to the room when I spotted my brother and our friends. I was talking to them and didn't see Justin slip into Rocky's room. We headed into the room and I announced to Rocky that I found some people in the hall who wanted to see him. I shut the door behind them and opened Rocky's juice.

"We brought you a card and some decorations," Tommy said holding up a large card while Adam released some balloons.

"Meredith said you're going to be fine in a few months," Katherine said.

"Yeah, but not in time for the competition. Of course, Jason is coming back and maybe he can help you," Rocky said.

"I didn't know he was coming back," Tommy said.

"He is. Did you get a hold of Kimberly at the gym," I asked.

"Yes, she's coming by to see him after practice," Tommy said.

Just then our communicators beeped.

"This is Tommy."

"RANGERS, AN INTERGALACTIC WIZARD HAS LANDED ON EARTH WHICH MEANS HE'S IN DANGER. PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE," Zordon said.

I looked at Tommy and then Rocky. He motioned for me to go ahead and go with the group, but I was stopped by my communicator.

"MEREDITH, PLEASE STAY WITH ROCKY. IF THE RANGERS REQUIRE YOU ASSISTANCE I WILL SUMMON YOU. THIS SHOULD NOT TAKE THE POWER OF ALL THE RANGERS," he said.

I nodded to Tommy and the four of them teleported to the Power Chamber.

Rocky and I were talking, when we heard something from under the bed. "Who's there," Rocky called.

Justin crawled out from under the bed, shocking us both.

"Justin you heard all that," Rocky asked.

"Cool. You guys are the power rangers," he said.

I put my face in my hands. This was something we hoped we'd never run into again.

I had an idea. I had finished explaining when my communicator beeped.

"MEREDITH, PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER," Zordon said.

"Will you be OK," I asked Rocky. "Yeah. I'll talk to Justin a bit more. I love you," he said. "I love you, too," I said before I teleported out of the hospital room in a streak of purple light.

***Meredith's idea is obvious to everyone. What's Meredith's role going to be in this?*** -mereditholiver


	3. Chapter 3

DISCALIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and how I twisted this plot.

I teleported into the Power Chamber to find my brother soaking wet. "Forget to take your clothes off BEFORE the shower, bro," I said.

"Divatox, an evil empress, has kidnapped Larigot's family. We're getting ready to remove the block from Larigot so he can contact his family," Tommy said.

"So what do we need to do," I then a transmission came up on the view screen. "Power Rangers. I think I have something that you might want. I'm told these are two of your former teammates," Divatox said before the screen was filled with two figures wearing diving gear. When the heads came off the diving suits, it revealed two friends.

"Jason," I said. "And Kimberly," Tommy said.

This was getting better and better. Not only was my boyfriend incapacitated, but now Tommy was going to be distracted by Kimberly being kidnapped and I had to deal with my best friend also being help prisoner. Could this day get any worse?

One of these days, I'm going to stop asking those questions. Because the answer is always the same when you're a power ranger, Yes it can!

After a failed attempt to retrieve Kimberly and Jason from Divatox and the capturing of Larigot by her henchmen, we returned to the Power Chamber severely dejected. Tommy was beside himself and I didn't know what to do. I teleported back to the hospital while the rest of them developed a plan. I hadn't a clue what we were going to do. I entered Rocky's room and found him still talking with Justin.

"How is everything," Rocky asked.

"Terrible. Jason and Kimberly were kidnapped on their diving trip and now we have to go and rescue them and Larigot. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you.

"It's fine, babe. I know you want to stay with me but you have to help Tommy. He's going to need you right now. I'll be fine. Justin will be along after I give him a few pointers," he said.

"OK. I'll come back as soon as this is over," I said. I kissed him and teleported back to the Power Chamber.

When I returned, the other rangers were waiting for me. "We are going after Kim and Jason, but we need a new power. Apparently the Zeo crystals are going to be strong enough. Alpha's developed a new power for us to go after Divatox and head to this lost Island of Muranthias," Adam said.

"Well what are we waiting for," Tommy said, the urgency in his voice apparent.

"Calm down, Tommy. I know you are worried, but we will save both of them. You need to keep a clear head as our leader," I reminded him.

We all gathered around a table and prepared to receive our new powers. We were all infused with the turbo powers and given a turbo morpher and a new turbo zord. It felt strange receiving new powers without Rocky with us. "What about the blue power," Adam asked.

"IT WILL STAY HERE UNTIL OUR BLUE RANGER IS ABLE TO RETURN TO US," Zordon said.

We entered the zord hanger and found ourselves surrounded by new turbo vehicles.

Zordon presented each of us our vehicles. I was surprised to find that my vehicle was actually a cycle. "Finally, I get the cool vehicle," I said, causing Tommy to laugh.

We got into our vehicles and, at Tommy's command, shifted into turbo. Thus beginning yet another chapter in our lives. I hoped Rocky would be OK while I was gone and that his plan worked.

While we found our way to the Ghost Galleon, the blue mountain blaster approached us. Everyone believed it was Rocky. I was the only one who wasn't surprised when Justin appeared and announced he was the new blue ranger.

We loaded the vehicles into the bay of the ship and the ship steered it's way toward the Nemesis Triangle. Katherine stayed above talking to Justin about what he was going to experience while Tommy and I were discussing Kim, Jason and Rocky.

"Was Rocky cool with you leaving," Tommy asked. "Of course. He knows this is important. He's sorry he can't help, but he's worried his back couldn't handle a battle right now. That's why he sent Justin. I'm sure he'll take the power back when he's better," I said.

"I just hope we can get to Kimberly and Jason before something happens to them," Tommy said.

We went on like his for some time before we had to start fighting, then we entered the Nemesis Triangle. After an attempt to blow us up, we arrived on the island. Determined to find our friends, we morphed and went after them

We found them tied up and about to be lower into the volcano. Before we could get to them, they were swallowed up and when they reappeared on the lip of the volcano, they were evil. It was a site that scared me. I remembered when Tommy had been evil and it wasn't something I cared to experience ever again. Now I was looking at my two best friends caught in the grips of evil and I hadn't a clue how to help them. Tommy rushed to Kimberly and took off his helmet. He pleaded with Kimberly to remember him. Katherine tried to get her to remember her friends, but Kimberly kicked her in the stomach. (I later wondered if that was to get back at her because she had taken her place on the team and had been trying to steal Tommy away when she was at practice.) I approached Jason, but he flung me aside and went after Tommy. I ran to the fray and pleaded with Jason to let Tommy go, to remember us, our friendship. Jason ignored me and seemed hell-bent on putting Tommy in that fire.

Larigot and his wife removed the evil from Kimberly, just as Tommy flipped Jason over and caused him to fall into the pit. I screamed and Tommy caught Jason's hand. Kimberly and I ran over to him and helped him pull Jason up. Tommy was relieved that Kimberly was back to normal. I watched as Jason wandered away from the group, looking lost. Larigot and his wife removed the evil from Jason and he soon helped by fighting off the minions that went after Kimberly. Jason and Kimberly took the Liarians to safety while we fought.

Then we saw Maligore. He looked like a severely burned pot roast. This wasn't going to be easy.

We all exited the cave and headed to our zords. We formed our turbo mega zord and fought Maligore. The easiest way to fight fire isn't with fire, it's with water. We pushed the monster into the sea, which caused an earthquake that had Divatox heading for the hills. Too bad we missed her. We brought Kimberly and Jason along with the Liarians and Bulk and Skull into the megazord. We brought everyone back home and I headed back to the hospital. I spent the next few days with Rocky helping him recover before he was released home. He insisted on attending the competition and I couldn't refuse him. I wanted to be there to cheer on Tommy, Jason and Adam. Jason had fit easily into the team in Rocky's absence and I was certain we were going to win.

Following the victory, I couldn't help but notice the hug that Katherine gave to Jason. I smiled. Maybe I could get those two together. Might not be a bad idea.

After celebrating and giving the check to Little Angel's Haven and insuring that they would be able to stay open, we left Justin with his father and headed for home. I stayed with Rocky when his parents were gone, just because I knew he'd try to do too much.

***Graduation is coming! What's this going to mean for Meredith and Rocky?*** -mereditholiver


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Meredith and the way I've played with the plot.

It was soon time for graduation. Justin had spoken with Rocky about taking his powers back, but he'd turned him down. His back was better, but he decided that he wanted to try his hand at a normal life. He asked me if we could meet at the park and talk after graduation. Of course I said I'd meet him.

Tommy was off racing with our uncle; trying his hand at a normal life. Kimberly had headed to Florida for three months to prepare for the Pan-Globals and I assumed Tommy was doing the racing thing so he didn't have to think about Kimberly. They both got their diplomas and wouldn't be there for the ceremony. I was disappointed because I was to give the valedictorian address and I wanted Tommy to be there to hear it.

After a couple of party crashers tried to disrupt the ceremony, we were able to graduate. When I stepped up to the podium I broke out into a smile because not only had Jason snuck into the back of the crowd, Tommy was sitting next to Rocky so he could hear my speech.

"When I came to Angel Grove from Houston three years ago, I had no idea the lessons I was going to learn outside the classroom. I learned a lot about life from forming the friendships I have with my close friends. I've learned a lot from being a sister, a best friend, a girlfriend and just a friend. I've learned that no matter what the problem is, you should always talk it out before you make a decision. Sometimes our decisions are based purely on emotion and, sometimes, talking it over with others can help us see past those rash decisions. I will leave Angel Grove High School with positive memories and strong friendships that have become a family to me. I only hope that you, my fellow classmates, have found the same thing. I hope you have the honor of someone calling you their best friend. That means more than anything I could have done in high school. I hope you all find love and know what it feels like to have it and what you are missing if you lose it or ignore it. Enjoy your life, but never forget what you've learned here," I said.

Everyone clapped for me and Tommy shot me a smile that told me I'd hit it. As we placed our tassels on the opposite side of our caps, we were officially graduates of AGH. I couldn't believe it.

We all hugged and promised to meet at the Juice Bar for Ernie's graduation party.

I removed my cap and gown and put them, along with Rocky's in the back of my Jeep. We walked hand-in-hand to the lake and sat on the dock.

"I'm not taking the powers back," he said. "I know. I figured you wouldn't," I said.

"I'm opening a dojo in Stone Canyon. My parents helped me buy the building and, with Adam's help, I'm going to start teaching classes. I'm supposed to move into the apartment above the dojo next week," he said.

I was stunned. I knew he was thinking about it, but I had no idea that he'd actually bought a place and had a plan to move. I couldn't believe it.

"What about us? Are we breaking up, again," I said.

"No. I want you to be in my life forever. We're only just graduates of high school, so I won't propose to you right now, but I plan on you being my wife. I know you have a lot of dreams you want to do and I want you to have them. If we have to go our separate ways now, I'm cool with it because I know you'll come back to me," he said.

I looked at him. I had been thinking about the end of high school and the start of my adult life and I wanted nothing more than to be with Rocky. If he was moving to Stone Canyon it would make us having a relationship difficult with my ranger duties and college at AGU. But, if I wasn't a ranger any longer, I could go to USC which was a short drive from Stone Canyon. I'd been accepted and wanted to go, but being a ranger didn't fit in well with that plan. "I want to be with you, but I am a ranger. I need to talk to Tommy and Zordon. Will you meet me at the graduation party," I asked.

"Of course. You going to tell me what you have in mind," he asked. "I want to make sure it's possible first," I said. I got up off the dock with Rocky's help and kissed him. I teleported to the Power Chamber, leaving Rocky to walk back to the school and the Youth Center.

"MY YOUNG SWAN. THAT WAS A WONDERFUL SPEECH YOU GAVE. WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU," Zordon asked me,

"I want to give up my power," I said.

"I KNEW THIS DAY WAS COMING WHEN OUR FORMER BLUE RANGER DECIDED AGAINST RETAKING THE POWER. IF YOU GIVE UP THE PURPLE TURBO POWERS THERE WILL BE NO ONE SUITABLE TO GIVE THEM TO UNTIL ANOTHER SIBLING GROUP JOINS THE RANGERS, WHICH WILL BE DECADES FROM NOW."

"Will the strength of the current team be harmed by there being one less turbo ranger?"

"NO. NO HARM WILL COME TO THE TEAM, UNLESS YOU COUNT THAT THEY WILL ALL MISS YOU AS HARM. YOU ARE DESTINED TO GIVE THIS POWER UP, MEREDITH. YOU ARE READY TO FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS. YOU'VE SERVED AS A RANGER PROUDLY AND I AM HONORED THAT YOU CHOSE TO KEEP THE POWER FROM THE FIRST DAY IT WAS GIVEN TO YOU. YOU HAVE SHOWN GREAT STRENGTH OF CHARACTER AND THAT WILL SERVE YOU WELL IN THE FUTURE. PLEASE EXPLAIN YOU DECISION WITH TOMMY BEFORE YOU HAND IN YOUR MORPHER."

"I'll talk to him now," I said before I teleported to my home. Tommy was sitting in his room trying to decide what he was going to wear to the graduation party.

"Hey, bro, can I talk to you," I asked him.

Sensing it was important, Tommy patted the spot next to him on the bed and I sat down.

"I'm giving up my powers," I said. I watched his face. I saw disbelief, then anger, then sadness before I finally saw acceptance.

"I thought you were going to when you got accepted into USC. I know that will do wonders for your dreams of being a doctor, plus mom really wants you to go," he said.

"And I can go with Rocky to Stone Canyon," I said.

"You and Rocky are going to make it work, aren't you," he said.

"We're going to try. I only hope that it will work out and we can all have our dreams come true," I said.

"I can't say as I'm overjoyed that you're leaving me and the team, but I do understand. We may all have to give up the power when we get ready for college," he said.

"So you aren't mad," I asked.

"I'm not mad. I'm going to miss you because you won't be in the next room, but I suppose we'll talk all the time and what not, right," he said.

"Of course and you'll come to visit," I said.

"When are you leaving," he asked."Rocky said the apartment above the dojo will be ready by next week, so he's looking at moving this weekend," I said.

"That's fast. But I'll help you guys anyway I can," he said.

"Thanks. I just hope mom and dad handle Rocky and I living together as well as you are," I said.

"I figured it didn't matter what I said because you and Rocky are going to do whatever you want. I'm powerless to stop you, so I'll just pretend it doesn't happen," he said.

I gave my brother a big hug and we both got ready for the graduation party.

We went to the party together and it was a blast. Kimberly had made a surprise visit for Tommy and he was on cloud nine the whole night, despite my revelation. I told the rest of the team my decision and returned to the Power Chamber to relinquish my morpher to Alpha and Zordon.

It felt weird when I returned to not have the morpher any longer. I was allowed to keep the communicator to keep in touch with the other rangers and allow who ever was in charge to find me if I was ever needed again.

My parents took my decision well and with an opened mind. Mom was happy I was going to USC and dad was glad I'd made a decision. They trusted Rocky and I so they accepted the living arrangement. Plus they knew it would be cheaper if I lived off campus with Rocky than had a place alone. Adam was moving in also, so mom and dad felt more comfortable with the idea.

The day came for me to move and Tommy was mad. After initially promising me that he was fine with it, he was now angry. He told me if I left, he'd never forgive me.

"This is my life now, Tommy. You can't go all leader on me and change my mind," I said.

"I can be your big brother and tell you not to go," he said.

"You could, but then I might not talk to you ever again," I said. "I know you're feeling abandoned, but I'm not abandoning you. I'm not that far away and you can visit whenever you want. Kimberly will be home in a few weeks and she gets to have my room since her mom isn't living in Angel Grove any longer. It will work out great for everyone involved," I said.

Tommy only nodded. He helped load my stuff into my Jeep and followed me to Rocky's new place. Tommy was so impressed with Rocky's set up that he offered to teach one class a week.

When Tommy finally left to head home, Rocky and I were alone. I looked at him and said, "I can't believe we are normal." "It's an odd feeling, but I'm glad that I won't be interrupted by that communicator again," he said.

I smiled. He tugged on my hand and led me upstairs to our new home and the promises of forever that we had made. I knew I was going to marry Rocky and when he proposed that night, instantly said yes. I told him we couldn't get married until after I entered med school and he was fine with that. I kissed him and closed the chapter of our lives as rangers and opened a new one about our future together.

Yep, it couldn't get any better!

***I guess I'll do some more writing with what happens to these guys after graduation. Everyone knows what happens with Tommy, but I might have a little more fun with these guys. Hope you enjoyed.*** -mereditholiver


End file.
